


1903: Fated

by guardianofloyalty



Series: 1903: The Saga [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, BAMF Dani Joseph Moore, BAMF Hannah Lee, BAMF Sofie-Brown Davis, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexual Hannah Lee, Car Accidents, Childhood Trauma, Coffee Addict Sofie Brown-Davis, Council Member Norah Hale, Dani Joseph Moore is a Dork, Demons Are Assholes, Explosions, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fire, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gamer Riles Anderson, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lesbian Olivia Brown-Davis, Lesbian Witches, Multi, Murder, Nephilim Dani Joseph Moore, Nerd Sofie Brown-Davis, Non-Binary Norah Hale, Norah Hale is So Done, Norah Hale is a ParentTM, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Riles Anderson Being a Dumbass, Road trip gone wrong, Runaway Dani Joseph Moore, Sassy Hannah Lee, Serious Injuries, Slow Burn, Smart Hannah Lee, Sofie Brown-Davis Has Anger Issues, Sofie Brown-Davis and Riles Ander are Best Friends, Soft Olivia Brown-Davis, Soft Riles Anderson, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, Weird Uncle Bart, Why Did I Write This?, Witch Bartholomew Lee, Witch Hannah Lee, so many idiots, so much dumbassery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianofloyalty/pseuds/guardianofloyalty
Summary: 100 years after two best friends are killed, a boy and a girl are born. Years later family secrets are brought to light and a supernatural entity walks the earth again. Can they put aside their differences to stop the entity and its curse? Or will it destroy them the same as it did a century ago?
Relationships: Bartholomew Lee & Hannah Lee, Hannah Lee/Dani Joseph Moore, Hannah Lee/Olivia Brown-Davis, Riles Anderson & Sofi Brown-Davis, Sofie Brown-Davis & Olivia Brown-Davis, Sofie Brown-Davis/Dani Joseph Moore
Series: 1903: The Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942729





	1. Outside Seattle, Washington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofi and Dani, both runaways, meet in the middle of the night. A mystery starts to reveal itself.   
> TW: Mention of attempted murder, blood, swearing

Despite being roughly 3 am, it was still pitch black. The truck’s headlights illuminated a few metres of light, guiding its driver down the road. Music was playing through the speakers occasionally joined by singing. The truck itself was rather old, the paint worn down from years of use and weathering. It was a greying shade of turquoise except for the rims which were almost permanently brown from mud.  
In the driver’s seat was a teenage girl. She had wavy blonde hair down to her chin with green eyes. Her nose had clearly been broken before due to its slight crookedness. Tear stains were evident on her cheeks along with a cut lip. She was wearing a loose band t-shirt and sweatpants, both scattered with grass stains.  
She squinted slightly, someone was walking on the side of the road. They turned when she came closer, having heard the noise of the engine. The man, it turned out, waved frantically. The girl rolled her eyes and pulled over. She quickly parked, slipping out.  
‘The fuck you doing out here?’ She crossed her arms. Despite being under average height, she was quite well built.  
‘Hitchhiking. Obviously.’ The guy shrugged. He was quite skinny for their height, clothes hanging off his frame. ‘Wait…I recognise you. 3rd period chem?’  
The girl nodded. ‘You always sit in the back.’ When he looked surprised, she scoffed. ‘Kinda hard to miss a giant, idiot.’ The two stood there for a second before he gestured to the truck.  
‘You gonna let me in or what?’ He chuckled slightly, obviously unsure of what her answer would be. After she looked him up and down, the girl sighed and got back in the truck. She tilted her head at the empty passenger’s seat.  
‘Get in dipshit.’ She tucked her hair behind her ear, clipping her seatbelt in. After a few seconds of his limbs flailing like an octopus and a string of curses, the two finally settled in the seats.  
The man had unruly brown hair that almost defied gravity. Moles dotted his face, arms, and neck. What stood out most however, was his brown eyes. The irises almost looked like the sun was hiding in them. His clothes were tattered and faded but suited him well. He looked to be her age, although his height made it harder to tell.  
‘So…you gonna tell me your name or what?’ She raised an eyebrow at him. ‘I mean I let you in my car.’  
He smiled before running his fingers through his hair, somehow messing it up even more. ‘Daniel Moore but call me Dani.’ He turned his head to look at her. ‘You?’  
‘Sofie Brown-Davis…call me Brown or Davis and I will kick your ass into next week.’ She glared at him. Daniel however just laughed.  
‘Believe me. I know better than to mess with you. I’ve seen you beat most of the soccer team in a fight, Sofie.’ For a moment, Daniel could’ve sworn Sofie smiled but then it was gone.  
‘You got a destination in mind or should I just drive?’ Sofie turned the keys and the engine spluttered back on. It didn’t seem to bother her though as she just looked over at Dani for an answer. Her new car-mate just shrugged, leaning back in the seat. ‘Well you’re a big help.’  
Daniel took the time to look around in the truck. Various blankets were stuffed in the backseats along with a backpack. What fabric wasn’t covered in various pins was scuffed and stained from mud. A water bottle was clipped to one of the straps, a middle finger sticker proudly displayed on it.  
He chuckled to himself, back at their high school Sofie was known for the amount of fights she got in and the rather impressive insults she could come up with. Some people blamed it on trauma. Others blamed her parents but most of the school blamed it on her sister, Olivia Brown-Davis.  
Both sisters were incredibly beautiful but in vastly different ways. Olivia was like a flower, delicate and pure whereas Sofie…Sofie was the kind of beautiful that drew you in and burned you if you weren’t made of fire like her. She was a white-hot piece of coal.  
Dani was jolted from his thoughts by music blasting through the speakers. Sofie was tapping along to the drumbeat, humming quietly. Her chipped black nail polish standing out against her pale skin. He laughed absentmindedly.  
‘What sasquatch?’ Sofie glared at him, failing at hiding her smile.  
‘Nothing nothing…you just look so free, usually you’re angry or annoyed.’ Dani shrugged. He was about to ask her something, but a sudden bump caused them both to lurch in their seats.  
Sofie cursed loudly, slamming the brakes. They squealed to a stop and took a second. Both of them panting. She slammed the radio’s power button, causing the music to stop abruptly. It was only now did they realise it had been raining for quite some time, the steady pounding having been droned out by the music.  
‘The…actual…fuck was that?’ He looked over at her, noting the distant flash of light. Instead of answering, Sofie just pushed her hair out of her face and jumped out the car. Not wanting to be left behind, Daniel also got out. He blinked a few times, trying to ignore the rain hitting his skin. Fumbling slightly, he found his phone and turned on the flashlight. ‘Sofie!’ Daniel squinted, trying to find her.  
‘Down here.’ A hand shot up from the other side of the truck, waving. Daniel turned his phone in that direction and strode around the truck. Sofie was crouched down next to a tire, jaw clenched. ‘Slashed.’ She gestured to the now useless tire and stood up, wiping the rain from her eyes.  
‘Are you sure? You have to be pretty close to slash someone’s tires.’ Dani held up his hand to his eyes in an effort to see better.  
‘I know a slashed tire when I see one, idiot. Speaking from experience here.’ Sofie tilted her head to one side. In one smooth move, she was back in the car. Daniel groaned, throwing his hands in the air.  
‘She is going to kill me one day!’ Reluctantly, he climbed back into the car. He shook his hair like a wet dog and ignored the death glare he was getting from Sofi. Daniel only turned to look at her when she elbowed him.  
‘Oi, you got any ideas. Cause I’ve got a few.’ She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Dani jerked his head in the direction of the blankets behind the two of them and then shrugged. ‘I’m in the back. My car, my good sleep.’ Sofie aggressively pointed at him and Daniel couldn’t help but feel like he was being threatened by a puppy.  
It felt like forever before they were settled in their makeshift beds. Sofie had yelled at him for 10 minutes straight when he went to move her stuff. He had yelled back explaining that he wouldn’t be able to sleep unless he did. Finally, they turned their backs on each other and wrapped the blankets around their shivering bodies.  
Cold. Cold and dark. That was what the first thing Sofie noticed about the space around her.  
‘What the…’ She slowly spun on the spot, taking in her surroundings. The ground was bumpy and in formations of semi-circles, almost like cooled lava. Mirrors enclosed her, even on she assumed was the ceiling. The room was bare. Nothing in sight. Not even an insect. There was only her and the mirrors. Sofi gulped, cautiously taking a step forward towards her reflection.  
Despite having worn her stained pyjamas to sleep, she was wearing a loose black dress. Instead of her hair ending near her chin it continued down to her waist in soft waves. Part of her hair was tied up in a braid, cascading over her shoulder. She didn’t have any of her fight scars, skin completely devoid of flaws. What surprised her the most however was the tattoo on her inner forearm, a sword wrapped in thorns.  
A small noise drew Sofie away from her reflection. A sort of…flutter. She turned in the direction of the sound and gasped. It was a complete stranger yet…also her best friend.  
‘Who are you?’ Against her entire being telling her to run, Sofie took a few steps forward. The man had chocolate brown hair with the brightest eyes she’d even seen. They had dark circles around their eyes only emphasised by his brown iris’. Sprouting from his back was a large set of gold tipped wings. Numerous feathers were missing however the wings themselves seemed whole, as if nothing were missing at all.  
‘I am Kiran, the true form of your Angel blooded friend.’ Sofi narrowed her eyes, scoffing.  
‘Yeah and I’m an alien from outer space.’ She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, desperately wishing she were in anything other than a dress.  
‘No. You’re not an alien. You are of Demon blood.’ Kiran seemed completely serious, blank face and all. He gestured to her suddenly different appearance. ‘This is your true form. Kali.’  
Something about that name made Sofie feel a little nauseous. Her ears started ringing slightly.  
‘My name is Sofie Brown-Davis. I don’t know who the hell Kali is or who the hell you are, but I’m done!’ She spun on her heel and ran. The ringing in her ears kept getting louder and louder. Sofie struggled to keep a straight path, her vision blurring. Whispering voices started to appear from nowhere.  
‘I warned you.’  
‘Kali!’  
‘You’re a demon. Nothing more!’  
‘I love you, that’s why!’  
‘Don’t you dare, Kali.’  
‘No…no not you.’  
She just kept running. Her hair flowing behind her, the sound of her feet hitting the ground echoing. Her heart pounding in her ears, blood rushing around her body.  
Frozen. Sofie’s whole body just froze, rooted to the spot. A coppery taste filled her mouth and she reached up to it. When she pulled her hand away it was coated in blood. Something warm was spreading across her middle, burning. Shaking slightly, she pressed her other hand to her stomach. It too came away covered in blood.  
‘Help! Help me please!’ She screamed out into the dark, body spasming in pain. ‘Mom! Dad! Somebody help me!’ Tears were streaming down her face, mixing with her scarlet red blood.  
An image flickered in front of her, voice distant. It slowly got clearer. She recognised the boy from his eyes…Dani. His voice was overflowing with concern and slightly croaky. Pieces of what he was saying came through but…not all of it.  
‘Sof-Wake-Road-Tire!’  
Two words came through crystal clear.  
‘Wake up!’  
Sofie shot up, her leaf green eyes staring into golden hued ones. They stayed like that for what seemed for forever, just…looking into each other’s eyes. Something kept them like that, almost as if a magnetic field surrounded them. They finally tore their gaze away when a small drop was heard.  
Silently, Daniel handed her a tissue and pointed to his nose. She could feel something warm dripping down her chin. Sofie scoffed and raised the tissue to her nose, to stop what she assumed was a nosebleed. Her suspicion was correct is seemed as drops of crimson were fresh on her already filthy clothes.  
‘You were screaming…kept saying a name.’ Daniel played with the strings of his sweatpants which were apparently exceedingly interesting to him. ‘Kiran.’  
Sofie didn’t respond. She just sat in silence, pressing the tissue to her nose.  
The sun had risen, if slightly covered by grey clouds. Rainwater had long since dried, yet it was replaced by a sharp breeze that could be felt even through the car doors. A mist was rolling down through the trees, all of them varying degrees of rust or gold. Old gates separated the road from a small, fenced clearing. Aside from the road itself, the telephone line was the only real sign of people.  
‘I’ll uh…I’ll change the tire and then we can get going.’ Sofie moved the tissue away from her face now that she couldn’t feel anymore blood coming from her nose. Without waiting for a response, she slipped out of the car and around the back. She always kept a spare tire in the cargo bed along with the necessary tools to change it.  
Half an hour later, the slashed tire was switched the spare and they were fit to be back on the road.  
‘Why are you out here anyways? It’s a weekday, you should be getting ready for school.’ Daniel chuckled. ‘And you’re wearing pyjamas? What the hell happened, Sofie?’ His tone softened towards the end and his eyebrows furrowed.  
‘Wow Daniel Moore cares for something other than his grades. Take that question and shove up your ass, you undeserving ass llama.’ Sofie sneered, raising her middle finger. Dani spluttered, holding back a laugh. She turned the keys in the engine, switching it on. ‘I’m fine…running away that’s all.’  
Daniel’s eyes lingered on her for a moment before turning back to the windshield. He sighed before glancing back at her.  
‘My foster parent attacked me. She came at me with a knife.’ His vision was starting to blur, and a lump was forming in his throat. ‘I woke up with her standing over me with this…look in her eyes.’ Daniel sniffled, eyes stinging. His shoulders were shaking slightly.  
In a moment of vulnerability, Sofie placed her hand on his shoulder. She deliberately didn’t look at him but instead…felt him. She closed her eyes and took in the softness of his t-shirt. The slight boniness of his shoulder made her chest ache and head spin. Sofie couldn’t help but let her cold exterior drop. He had his issues as well…she wasn’t the only one.  
‘Abby…she-she’s so sweet. Why would do that? Why would she do that, Sofie?! Daniel’s voice broke, head turning to face Sofie. His face was screwed up in raw emotion.  
‘I…I don’t know, Dani. I don’t know.’ She whispered, hand gliding down to meet his. Sofie had no idea why she was doing this…it just felt right. ‘You know I’m not great with…all this but, considering it looks like we’re going to be stuck together for the foreseeable future…we may as well know each other better.’  
Daniel blinked at her before cracking a smile. ‘For someone who has serious issues with their temper, you’re uh…you’re not that bad at being empathetic Davis.’  
‘I thought I told you not to call me that.’ Despite Sofie’s voice breaking, she beamed at him.  
For a few moments, everything else faded away. It was just the two of them. Just two broken teens running away from their families together. Two people looking to start again…together.


	2. Seattle, Washington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realising Dani left everything behind, the two double back to get some supplies...but everything goes astray.

Sofie’s truck was pulled up outside a gas station. The grey clouds covered the sun had blown over now letting it shine down onto the gravel. Despite this however, it was still quite chilly. Dani was leaning against the door, hands in his pockets. The grey clouds covered the sun had blown over now letting it shine down onto the gravel. Despite this however, it was still quite chilly. rubbing against each other to provide some sort of warmth. Sofie had gone inside to pay and also to change into some warmer clothes, it was _just after_ winter break so it could get especially cold. The two had a plan of going to get Dani some warmer clothes after breakfast, most likely Starbucks.

Sofie strode out of the shop, smiling and sipping from a cup.

‘Well you look happy.’ Daniel smirked. ‘What happen? You break the cashier’s leg or something?’

Sofie rolled her eyes and handed him a takeaway cup. ‘I’m happy because I’m not shivering, _and_ I managed to convince that guy to let me have a shower.’ She wiggled her eyebrows, opening the drivers’ side door.

Dani clutched his chest in fake hurt. ‘Ouch. New clothes _and_ a shower, how you wound me?’ He walked around the front of the truck and slipped into the passenger’s seat.

Both of their phones were shoved below the radio as well as, Daniel had been punched in the arm when he’d laughed at this, Sofie’s glasses. It turns out she’d been wearing the only pair of contacts she had and wanted to give her eyes a break.

‘Let’s just get going, sasquatch. I’m craving a bacon sandwich and _you_ are the one stopping me from getting it.’ She groaned, sliding on her glasses.

Sofie had changed into a long sleeve t-shirt that had been stretched so it was now partially covering her palms, leggings, and a hoodie a one size too big. Her hair was in tiny, braided pigtails still wet.

The two drove off, back onto the road. They’d argued over the map not long before pulling over and decided they’d double back to pick up some of Daniel’s things as well as some supplies for the journey. Unfortunately, that meant they might run into some people they knew which would bring up some unwanted questions. Eventually the two had agreed on parking out of sight and Daniel sneaking back into his apartment while Sofi waited in the truck.

‘Right, remember. In and out. We’re running away and people will ask annoying questions so just keep your head down.’ Sofie raised her eyebrows at Daniel as she turned off one road onto another. 

A second passed before Daniel turned to look at Sofie, grinning from ear to ear.

‘Are you worried about me?’ Sofie choked on her coffee, coughing.

‘What? No! I just don’t want anyone tracing this back to _me_ , fuckface.’ She started mumbling curses under her breath, shoulder’s hunched.

It wasn’t long before Daniel was telling Sofie to pull over. He tripped while getting out of the car, much to Sofie’s amusement, and gave her a small wave before disappearing from view up a fire escape. Sofie leaned back in her seat, finally letting herself breathe.

Everything hit her at once. A crash waking her up in the middle of the night followed by screaming. Her sprinting down the hall to the stairs and seeing… _something_ holding her younger brother by the throat, inches of the floorboards. The crack and her brother suddenly going limp in its grip. Her yelling in shock as it dropped him, his body falling like a marionette with cut strings. The creature stalking over to her mother, who despite having tears streaming down her cheeks held the shotgun still. Her father spotting her and gasping at her to grab the packed backpack under her bed, get in the truck and just drive. Her father getting cut off by the creature slamming its hand through his chest. Blood pooling around the hole it had created in her father’s ribcage. It turning to her mother next. Her spinning on the spot, practically flying back to her room. Her hands shaking but still managing to grab her beloved backpack from underneath her bed. Her slipping it on and lifting the window open, not before locking her door behind her. Her breath showing in the night. Sounds of a fight drifting up from the kitchen. Gunshots echoing. Her slamming the window shut and frantically climbing down to the ground. Getting blown off her feet by the force of an explosion. Heat licking at her back. Rolling down the hill then slowing to a stop. Turning around to see flames engulfing her home. Pushing herself onto her feet and then to the truck. Cursing as she fumbled to turn on the engine. Slamming the gas as soon as the car roared to life. Sobbing as the sound of fire slowly faded away.

A tap on the shoulder drew Sofie from her memories. She grabbed the person’s hand, wasting no time in judo flipping them. She got ready to break their hand when…their eyes…Daniel!

‘Dani!’ Sofie immediately let go and stood up, eyes wide. Her friend was groaning on the damp tarmac, holding his wrist. He had been holding bags, judging from a few not too far from where they were. ‘Dani, are you ok?’

He cursed under his breath, shaking out his wrist. Daniel looked up to see Sofie holding her hand out to him. He took it, groaning as he stood up.

‘For someone nearly a foot shorter than me, you sure pack a punch.’ He noticed Sofie clutching a dropped bag with a horribly guilty look on her face.

‘I’m so sorry Dani-’ She went to carry on, but he cut her off with a point.

‘It’s alright, shorty. You were zoned out, thought you were getting jumped and acted on instinct.’ Dani straightened out his shirt and brushed himself down. Instead of the old t-shirt and sweatpants he _had_ been wearing, there was now a new red flannel shirt over a black band shirt and jeans. His hair looked slightly damp as well. Daniel must’ve noted Sofie’s confusion because he sighed. ‘Abby wasn’t home. Thought I’d take a quick shower while I was there.’

Sofie nodded slightly, ‘You get anything other than your things? Food for example.’ A stomach grumble emphasised her question. With a slight smile, Dani leaned down and grabbed a tub out of one of the bags.

‘Homemade. We had some in the fridge.’ He held it out to her. The tub had some condensation on it, but Sofie ignored it, peeling off the lid. Inside was a portion of spaghetti and meatballs. He smirked, revealing a small fork in his other hand. ‘Figured it’s better than nothing.’

Sofie gave Daniel a soft smile, sticking the fork in and then punching him in the arm. He laughed, rubbing where she’d hit.

‘What was that for?’ He threw his arms in the air, chuckling.

‘That’s how I show affection.’

However it wasn’t long before something threw Sofie back into her memories. All it took the distant smell of smoke and the sound of a crackling fire.

She’s there. Smoke burns her eyes and lungs. Searing heat licks the sides of her face. Flames illuminate the night, reflecting in her eyes. Her families screams and roaring fire are the only things that can be heard.

‘Mom!’ She runs towards the burning wreck of her home, shielding her face. ‘Mom! Dad! Mikey! Liv!’ Flaming beams fell from the ceiling, calling her name as opposed to landing with a thud. The fire clears in places, instead sidewalk in its place. Smoke and charring wood giving way to ginger with waves of coffee.

Slowly, drifting away, heat no longer burning…flames no longer to bright to look at without seeing spots…the screams muffled. Sofie’s vision eventually cleared, and she came back to her senses.

‘Hey hey…it’s ok. I’m here. I’m here. You’re safe.’ Daniel was directly in front of her, eyes staring into her own. There was an almost perfect circle of raw skin on his cheekbone, with what looked like a bruise forming. His hands cupped her face, gently stroking her skin in an attempt to soothe her.

‘You’re ok.’ He blinked, eyebrows furrowed. ‘You’re safe, Sofi. Nobody’s going to hurt you…not without getting through me first.’

With a sob, Sofie buried her face in Daniel’s chest and clutched at his shirt. His hands moved to stroking her hair, holding her close. Sofie’s shoulders wracked with the intensity of her emotions. 

He adjusted her in his arms and, with a small struggle, lifted her up. Sofie was in no fit condition to drive so Daniel slipped the keys from her pocket. His mind was conflicted as he gently placed her in the passenger’s seat. Should he kiss her forehead? She might slap him.

‘Screw it.’ Daniel mumbled before pressing a kiss to Sofie’s hairline, brushing the stray strands of hair out of her face. Sofie held her breath, eyes wide and red. Her cheeks slowly turned a bright scarlet. After a moment, he pulled away and pushed the door closed. He jogged around to the various backpacks he’d grabbed from the apartment.

Dani was in the middle of packing them in the back seats when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. His stomach churned as he spun around. This feeling was familiar. Someone was watching them. Nobody else was in the alley though…nobody visible at least. Feeling cold all of a sudden, Dani shoves the rest of the bags in and ran to the front, sliding into the driver’s seat.

‘We need to go. Now.’ The engine roared to life and he slammed the acceleration. They tore out the alley, Dani turning the wheel with expertise despite this being the first time he’d driven.


	3. Outside Seattle, Washington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite being in a high speed car chase, Sofie and Dani still somehow find the time to bicker.

‘Who the fuck are these guys?!’ Sofie yelled, both of them had ducked their heads when one of this pursuers had fired a ball of light at them. It had narrowly missed the truck and sent small pieces of tarmac flying at them.

‘Hell if I know!’ Dami screamed back. He was desperately trying to lose them while also making sure they weren’t killed.

Another ball of light went screeching towards them. This time the very edge hit Sofie’s door. Cursing, Sofie raised her arms to protect her face. Glass shattered inwards, cutting her arms, and revealing the skin underneath her shirt. The truck lurched from the impact, swerving.

Their pursuers were driving an unmarked black car. One of them had dark skin with bright white hair, seemingly the leader. The driver was a tanned ginger man with a slight stubble. Ball thrower, as Sofie has yelled, was a girl around their age. She was the scariest. Navy blue hair in curls and almost pitch-black eyes. Her skin was a dark tan although it seemed to spark whenever she conjured the balls of light.

‘Alright. That’s it! I’m pissed now!’ Sofie growled. She then turned to Dani. ‘Get us off the road and somewhere quiet.’ He nodded, increasing his speed.

The truck zoomed and swerved through roads until they reached the edge of a forest.

‘Stop!’ Sofie suddenly yelled.

‘What?!’

‘I said stop the car!’

Daniel cocked his head before slamming the brakes. The truck ended up at an angle facing the people chasing them. They took a second to breathe before the black car rolled to a stop in front of them. Sofie clenched her jaw and stepped out the car. It could’ve been the sun but for a second her hair was down to her waist and her clothes were replaced with a dark dress. As quickly as it had been seen, the image was gone revealing Sofie.

‘Angels.’ Daniel heard her sigh as he too got out of the car. She’d crossed her arms and cocked her hips to one side.

‘Sofie, what the hell are you doing?’ Dani hissed, grabbed her elbow.

‘Nephilim. What are you doing with this,’ The leader sneered at Sofie. ‘ _Abomination_.’ She held her head high.

Dani’s spine tingled and he found himself taking a step forward, head high. ‘Don’t forget, Hiraim. That _abomination_ is stronger than you.’

Sofie smirked at that, narrowing her eyes at Hiraim.

‘A demon possessed my foster parent, Abby. I subdued her and killed the demon. I ran straight into Sofie.’ Dani looked over his shoulder at her. ‘The memory walls are fading. You know what this means.’

All of them nodded. ‘Gillian. But we do not need a _Cambion_ to finish him. You alone can kill him.’ Hiraim stepped forward but Sofie held up a clenched fist, causing the white-headed woman to gasp and clutch at her throat.

‘ _Kali_. Enough.’ Daniel glared at her. Sofie rolled her eyes and unclenched her first. Hiraim stopped choking and dusted herself off.

‘Nephilim. We have orders to kill this demon hybrid. If you get in the way, we will be forced to kill you too.’ A gold blade materialised in her hand.

Daniel _nearly_ groaned. He _did not_ want to deal with Angels _this_ early. Instead, he turned to Sofie and gave her a nod. He knew she’d finish them off. They couldn’t have Angels on their tail. Especially ones that wanted to kill them.

‘With pleasure, K.’ Sofie raised her arms to her chest in a ‘x’ shape before slamming them down to her sides. The sickening snap of necks echoed through the trees, followed by three thuds.

Both of them blinked a few times, groaning. Their heads were pounding.

‘What the…how-who?’ Sofie pointed at the three corpses lying on the ground. ‘I did that! How did I do that? Dani, how did I do that?!’

Daniel was just as shocked as she was. He remembered a slight ringing in his ears before…something changed. All of a sudden, he’d known who those people were and why Abby had attacked him. They’d called him a Nephilim…and he’d responded to it. What the hell was going on?

‘L-Let’s just uh…let’s just go. We need to get away from Seattle anyways…it’ll uh. It’ll be ok.’ Dani gave Sofie a small smile before guiding her back to the truck. She went to protest when he slid behind the steering wheel but quickly bit her tongue.

‘Yeah…yeah,’ Sofie buckled her seatbelt and ran her hands over her face. ‘Jesus Christ!’

The two of them sat for a moment, trying to wrap their minds around the last few minutes. Sofie was staring at her hands, shaking slightly. She was paler than usual, the few freckles on her face more evident. Her green eyes were wide, shining with unshed tears. Blood was trickling down her arm from cuts, fabric torn from glass.

‘We need to get out of here.’ Dani muttered, trying to pull himself together. He turned the car keys and the engine spluttered to life. He pulled away from the clearing, taking them back onto the main road.

Hours passed and neither of them said a thing, barely looking at each other. Night fell, the moon rising over the sky, and fatigue took over. After a small argument, the two of them decided on stopping at a small diner for food and then getting a room in a motel for the night.

Sofie had just finished a shower and had gotten dressed into some pyjamas, drying her hair with a towel. Despite only having being on the road for 2 days, her hair had grown a good 3 inches and was now reaching her collarbone. It was starting to curl as it dried, making small ringlets.

‘You ever wonder how all this happened? I mean…we’re two runaways who have no idea why they keep getting these memories or why “angels” are coming after us?’ She ranted, throwing the towel onto the bed.

Due to the motel being extremely busy that night, Dani and Sofie ended up in a room with only one bed. They’d argued about it for over an hour but ended up deciding to just grow up and sleep in the same bed. They’d already slept in the Sofie’s car together, how could a bed be any different?

‘I-I don’t know, sugar.’ Dani flopped backwards onto the bed, sprawling out. The nickname had slipped out, completely going over both of their heads.

‘I just _hate_ not knowing.’ Sofie pouted, crossing her arms. She perched on the side of the bed, looking smaller than she already was.

‘Hey hey hey… we’ll figure it out, ok? I’m not leaving you in the middle of this mess.’ Dani sat up and shuffled towards her. ‘You can’t push me away.’ Instinctively, he wrapped an arm around Sofie’s shoulder and pulled her close.

She looked up at him, eyes slightly wide and glistening with unshed tears. Sofie leaned into his touch, almost nuzzling into him like a cat.

‘You better not, asshole.’ She smiled slightly. She hesitated before moving his hand to hers, blushing.

Dani gave her a confused look, interlacing their hands and squeezing hers for a second. They stayed like that for a while, just supporting each other.

‘I am never going to say goodbye. Never.’ Dani sighed, running his hands through her damp hair.


	4. Vancouver, Washington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Sofi and Dani start to gain some answers...and friends.

‘Why are we going to this stupid ball again?’ Sofie groaned, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. She was behind a small screen, climbing into her dress.

The pair had caught wind of supposed magical club that was hosting a winter ball. Since their _first_ encounter with Angels, the two of them had been getting recurring headaches which were later followed by extremely vivid dreams. Dreams so vivid they almost felt like memories. Sofie and Dani were hoping they could find whoever kept popping up in their dreams there.

Cause we both keep having weird dreams and those weird dreams _both_ show this person doing _bloody magic_ right in front of us?’ Dani sighed, finishing his tie. He turned around to the mirror, rolling his eyes.

He was wearing a black shirt along with a black tie, dress pants and a navy-blue waistcoat. Dani’s usually extremely messy hair was somewhat slicked back, making it more presentable.

‘Come on, Davis. We’re gonna be late!’ Dani rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. He heard a small crash and then a rather loud, and rather impressive, string of curse words which prompted him to look in Sofie’s direction.

‘I’m okay! I’m okay!’ A pale hand emerged from the top of the screen. Dani chuckled to himself but the smile on his face quickly faded as Sofie walked out from behind the screen.

Sofie was wearing a long black dress. The corset itself was a light nude with black lace on top with no sleeves. Her hair was ever so slightly tied back in braids, leaving most of it to rest on her collarbones. To contrast with the nude and black lace, she was wearing a burgundy lipstick.

‘What? You wanna say something? Spit out, asshole!’ She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

Dani spluttered, trying desperately to get the words out.

‘Nothing! You just…uh y-you look good-great.’ He gestured to her, smiling.

‘Sure,’ Sofie relaxed slightly but still kept up her glare. ‘Well we need to get going so…’ She turned on her heel and walked out the door.

* * *

It didn’t take long before they were settled in at the ball. The two of them were slow dancing in the middle of the floor.

Sofie had her hands in Dani’s chest, swaying with him to the music. Her head was leaning on his shoulder. She had her eyes closed, just listening to the music. She could feel Dani’s hands on her waist, gently rubbing circles to calm her down.

‘Tell anyone about this and I’ll kill you.’ She blushed slightly and prodded Dani’s chest.

He laughed and looked down at her. ‘Sure, Davis.’

They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other and swaying to the music. When the music stopped, they pulled apart and Dani twirled her around to finish their dance. They walked off the dance floor, Sofie’s hand around Dani’s arm.

‘Remember why we’re here…that memory witch or whatever she’s called should _hopefully_ be able to tell us why we keep getting these weird memories.’ Dani sighed, scanning the room.

‘Well in the meantime…I need a mocktail.’ Sofie groaned, spotting a bar. Dani rolled his eyes but lead them in that direction.

When the two approached, the bartender’s head shot up and his eyes widened.

‘My my…the energy coming off you two.’ He gestured to them vaguely. ‘It’s interesting. What are you?’ He leaned forward on the bar.

Both Dani and Sofie made weird faces, looking at each other.

‘We’re…human.’ The bartender laughed at that.

‘Oh I highly doubt that. You,’ He pointed at Dani. ‘Have an Angelic presence…slightly dimmer some Angels I know but the raw power is _much_ stronger.’ He then moved his finger to Sofie. ‘Your aura is cloudy…almost like a smoke but like him your power is _immense_.’

Dani and Sofie let go of each other, hurriedly moving forward.

Once they got a better look at the bartender, they noticed something extremely weird. Barely visible around his neck were tattoos, humming with energy. They were steadily glowing a pale blue, lighting his face slightly.

‘Bartholomew’s the name.’ The bartender nodded at them. ‘I’m assuming you two are from the High Families.’ He poured a drink for another person waiting, adding a straw.

Sofie scoffed slightly. ‘What High Families? We’ve never heard of them.’ At that Bartholomew’s eyes widened further.

‘You’re a Hidden.’ He rubbed his hands together and leaned on the bar. ‘Oh this just gets more and more interesting. Someone of your energy is like a beacon to _all Supernatural creatures_. Ethereal or not.’ Bartholomew chuckled.

‘Woah woah woah, slow down.’ Dani waved his hands in the air. ‘Ethereal? Supernatural creatures? That stuff’s real?!’ He raised his eyebrows.

‘Oh yeah, big time kid. Who’d you think invented everything?’ Bart winked. He crossed his arms. ‘You kids really don’t know anything about our world, do you?’

Dani and Sofie chuckled. Sofie then sighed. ‘We have absolutely no clue. The only reason we knew to come here was a note we got along with these.’ Sofie gestured to their outfits.

Bart nodded. ‘That must’ve been one of the Council members. They’re very mysterious about introducing Hidden to our world. They keep records of every Supernatural creature born. If they don’t show up on their 12th birthday for their finding ritual, then they’re considered a Hidden.’

After a moment of silence, Dani spoke up. ‘I don’t remember by 12th birthday.’ Bart raised his eyebrows.

‘Well then, you’re not a Hidden. You’re a member of our world. Depending on what type of creature you are, you could end up on the Council.’ He shrugged.

Sofie leaned forward. ‘Can you find out what we are? Cause we have no clue. Somebody called Dani over here a Nephilim-’ At this Bart cut Sofie off.

‘He’s a Nephilim? No wonder his Angelic presence was stronger than most creatures. He’s half Angel.’ Bart scoffed. ‘The Council will definitely be keeping an eye on you, bud.’

‘I’m sorry I’m what?!’ Dani whisper yelled. ‘I’m half Angel!’ He rubbed the back of his neck, eyes wide.

Bart turned to Sofie. ‘I have an idea about what you are, but I’ll need to confirm it with my daughter. She’s better at identifying creatures than I am. I’m more of a potions witch myself.’ He shrugged, pointing at the various alcohols behind him.

The three of them talked for a while longer, Bart giving the low down on the rules of this new world. However their discussion was cut short by a scream from behind them. All of them looked in the direction, searching for the source.

Just off the dance floor, a woman had her hands clamped over her mouth. She was staring at a tall man in a dark suit holding a dagger to a little girl’s throat.

‘Where’s the Cambion?!’ The man yelled, scanning the room. ‘I know she’s here.’

A few people with similar glowing tattoos where shielding other guests. One of them was holding a ball of what looked like lightning.

Sofie and Dani looked at each other before walking down to the dance floor, heads held high. Guests around them took a step back, looking somewhat fearful.

Whisps of smoke seemed to come out of Sofie’s hands, almost like dry ice. The smoke trailed behind her and collected like a dense fog. Her eyes turned fully black for a minute, increasing the amount of smoke.

‘I’m here.’ Sofie raised an eyebrow at the tall man. The man’s eyes flashed yellow and he grinned.

‘The prodigal daughter has come home.’ The man tightened his grip on the little girl, his dagger pressing against her throat.

Sofie narrowed her eyes slightly, glaring at him. She took a few more steps forward, more smoke billowing from her hands.

‘Let the child go.’ Her hands curled into fists.

The man chuckled. ‘The kid’s collateral. She can go if you come back to Sihynan to join Gillian. Us demons _need_ you on our side.’ He pressed, adjusting his grip on the girl.

Sofie glanced back over her shoulder to look at Dani, who shook his head and widened his eyes.

‘If you let the girl go…I’ll come with you.’ Sofi put her hands forward and locked eyes with the girl. ‘It’s gonna be ok.’

The yellow eyed man grinned again, shoving the girl back towards the woman who’d screamed. Most likely her mother.

Then the tension in the room snapped.

Sofie thrust her hands at the man, unleashing pitch-black flames that scorched the man’s skin. It burned his clothes and then the skin underneath. Screams filled the air along with the smell of burning flesh and smoke.

Milliseconds later, a small woosh was heard and an arrow pierced through the man’s stomach. The man’s screamed stopped abruptly, his knees giving way and his body collapsing to the floor. The arrow blinked out with a flash of green light, disappearing from the man’s stomach.

There was a pulse of purple energy and the black fire was snuffed. ‘Stay down, bastard.’ A voice hissed, stepping out from the crowd. It was a girl with dark hair and glowing purple eyes. She was wearing a dark purple satin dress, cut off in an A-line skirt. Her hands were splayed in the air, pulsing with the same purple energy.

The girl took a few steps forward and smoothed out her dress. She rolled her eyes at the smouldering body on the floor. The numerous people with glowing tattoos stepped close to the body. They flared their hands and brought them up, levitating the corpse. With one smooth movement, the corpse was being floated out of the room and out of sight.

Bart rushed towards the purple eyed girl and hugged her. ‘Hannah! Are you ok? I know you knew about the hit tonight but Riles could’ve done it a bit quicker.’ He fussed, checking her for injuries.

‘Dad, I’m fine. Azzie didn’t touch me. Besides, we needed the hostage to be out of Riles’ line of fire before we could act.’ The girl, Hannah, sighed heavily and pointed up to a balcony. ‘Norah was also telling us to hold through the earrings. The cambion,’ She glared at Sofie. ‘was at the heart of the confrontation. Azoldus wouldn’t let the hostage go until she did what he wanted.’

A ginger boy jumped down from the balcony, Hannah had pointed at. He had a quiver on his back along with a bow and arrow in his hand. Unlike Dani, his hair was wild and sticking up in all directions.

‘Bart. Amethyst eyes over here is fine. This isn’t the worst hit we’ve had, and it certainly won’t be the last one.’ He chuckled, leaning against Hannah’s shoulder.

Hannah rolled her eyes again and stepped on his toe.

Dani ran up to Sofie, engulfing her in a hug. ‘You ok? The guy didn’t hurt you, did he?’ He gripped her shoulders and furrowed his eyebrows.

‘I’m fine, asshole. The guy didn’t even touch me.’ Sofie laughed. She then smoothed down his tie. The pair then looked at the small group gathering with Bart.

Hannah, the messy haired ginger boy, and a tall person with an undercut were gathered around, whispering to each other. They kept glancing at Sofi and Dani, sending dirty looks.

After a while, the group approached them. The one with the undercut stepped forward, clearly the leader of whatever they were.

‘You two have very strong energy. It’s a miracle you were able to become Hidden in the first place. My team,’ They gestured to the teens behind them. ‘Are like you. Strong energies yet were Hidden until I found them. I have reason to believe you are the Cambion and Nephilim we’ve been looking for.’ They glanced behind at the bunch of teens.

‘Meet Hannah Lee,’ She nodded at them in recognition. ‘Riles Anderson,’ The ginger boy waved enthusiastically. ‘And myself, Norah Hale.’

Sofie narrowed her eyes. ‘Ok then…wait are you the one that gave us these? It was signed N.H.’ She picked up the skirt of her dress slightly.

Norah nodded, hands behind their back. They smiled ever so slightly, a glint in their eyes.

‘I was. I couldn’t have you two turning up to an invite only event in jeans and a t-shirt.’ They adjusted their suit jacket. ‘Anderson here hacked you the invites in case you were wondering.’

The ginger boy, Riles Anderson, blushed slightly at the mention of his hacking.

‘It was nothing really, simple copy hack. I’ve done better…’ He rubbed the back of his neck. ‘Besides, they’re security was absolutely terrible.’

Hannah rolled her eyes and elbowed Riles, glaring at him.

‘Hello, surrounded by members of security here.’ She jabbed her thumb at the various people wearing a badge. ‘Don’t exactly want to announce that you hacked their systems, genius.’

Riles blushed darker, ‘Right…sorry.’ Norah took a few steps forward and looked both Dani and Sofi directly in the eye.

‘We understand both of you are looking for a place in this world. My team and I may be able to help you with that.’ They lifted their head up.

Both Sofi and Dani glanced at each other. Everything was moving so fast, weird dreams, knowing things they never knew, producing flames from their hands…it was all very new to them.

‘Would you help us understand who we are?’ Dani hesitantly said, keeping his hand on Sofi’s waist.

Norah nodded. ‘That and much more.’

‘Then yes, we’ll go with you.’


End file.
